All our little adventures
by Kiro Kyagari
Summary: "It all started when Asahi got lonely." Daichi and Suga end up adopting 7 kids instead of getting one child. These are oneshots, so I'd like to hear some of your ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

" _Give it back! Mooom~ Tsukishima stole my ball and he won't give it back!"_

" _Mom! Kageyama won't share his toys"_

 _Tsukishima and Kageyama were fighting again._

" _Dad~ this is too hard!"_

" _S-shut up Hinata…"_

 _Hinata and Yamaguchi were struggling with homework again._

" _Dad! Dad! Look what we can do!"_

 _Tanaka and Nishinoya were breaking things and making more messes around the house._

 _Asahi. He was nowhere to be found._

Suga quietly slipped out of the children's bedroom and into his own. He changed his clothes and got into his bed beside Daichi.

"Sometimes I wonder why we decided to adopt _7_ kids." Suga mumbled as he took out a book and began reading.

" Well, it all started when Asahi got lonely."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: I taped your pants to the ceiling

During the day, Daichi and Suga went to work, leaving all their crazy kids with their greatly trusted babysitter, Kiyoko.

"Kiyo! Kiyo, I drew a picture!" Hinata; the second youngest, at the age of 5. He held up a sloppy picture of Kageyama(?) with an overly long stick arm holding a volleyball.

"That's cute, why is there a carrot in the corner?" Kiyoko giggled.

Hinata's little face turned red and his cheeks puffed up. "That's not a carrot! That's me catching Kageyama's throw!"

Behind him, Tsukishima snickered. "Haha, you're a carrot-head!"

"Guys, that's not nice!" Kiyoko turned her head and gave Tsukishima and Yamaguchi a glare.(Who was also now chortling at his little brother.)

"Sorry Kiyo, I only did it because Tsuki did it first." Tsukishima elbowed him.

"Wait, where are Nishinoya and Tanka?" Kiyoko and the three kids looked around the living room.

Kageyama was trying to read a chapter book.

Asahi was curled up on the couch hugging a teddy bear.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash followed by loud whispering.

Kiyoko handed Hinata's picture back and rushed upstairs.

"Nishinoya? Tanaka?" The black-haired girl called out to the hallway. Seconds later, the two trouble-makers' heads popped out of their parents' room, "Guys! You know you're not allowed to be in there!"

The two boys snickered as Kiyoko zoomed over and swiftly closed the door.

* * *

" Mommy! Daddy!" Once they got home, the two parents were greeted by a mob of hyper children. Tanaka and Nishinoya carefully made their way to the front, large grins plastered across their face.

"Mama, Dada, come see what we did!" They both began giggling as they lead Suga and Daichi upstairs.

The two parents exchanged looks as their two children got closer to _their_ bedroom door.

Nishinoya opened the door and jumped on the bed and Tanaka spoke.

" Mama! I taped your pants to the ceiling!"


	3. Chapter 3

Side story:

Hinata's pov

Today I had woken up early. My big brothers Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were still asleep as well as Kageyama. I was bored.

I tried to watch my big brothers sleep, but they weren't rough sleepers like me, so I carefully got out of bed and tip-toed to Mommy and Daddy's room.

Too bad their door is super creaky because as soon as I opened it, mommy was already sitting up.

"Hinata, is that you?" I watched as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. I couldn't really tell if he was mad or not. "What are you doing? It's early."

I looked over at daddy (he was still asleep) before climbing into my parents' bed.

I squished my way in the middle of them. It was a tight squeeze, but I didn't mind. Then I stared at mommy with my best puppy dog face and explained why I was there.

"I woke up because I can't wait to go to the park today to play catch with the family. I tried but I can't go back to sleep and if I make too much noise, Kageyama and Tsukishima will wake up and hit me. That's why I needed to come into here and be with you guys, even though daddy is asleep."

I took a big breath afterwards and I think I heard mommy laugh at me. He slowly got up and put on a baggy tee and then motioned me to come downstairs with him.

* * *

We ate breakfast and talked about volleyball until I heard the loud steps of daddy coming down the stairs.

"You two are up early." He said before walking into the kitchen. He gave mommy a quick kiss on the cheek and ruffled my hair before snatching a mug and pouring some coffee.

"Daichi, remember what today is?" I quietly sipped my orange juice while watching my parents talk. I'm not allowed to butt in on conversations because that's mean.

"No."

"We're going to the park with the family."

"Wait, are we finally going to make them learn how to volleyball?"

"No, we're just going to hang out at the park. Not everything has to be training you know."

"Right."

Before I knew it, I heard noisy talking coming from upstairs and then my other big brothers, Nishinoya and Tanaka, ran down the stairs. I giggled as I saw daddy glare at them.

"Hey! We don't run in the house, we walk." Those two always got in trouble.

Since Tanaka and Nishinoya were awake, I knew mommy was going to go back up to wake the others. Except Asahi. He was allowed to sleep in because he was in the middle of the schools. Even though all seven of us go to school, my three older brothers always brought homework home that made no sense. I didn't really bother with the topic that much.

* * *

After some teasing, eating breakfast and a cramped drive, I found myself woken up by that stupid Tsukishima. He was pinching my cheeks.

"Wake up, stupid." He said right in my ear.

"We don't use that word." Mommy scolded. Tsuki-meanie crossed his arms in a huff.

I bounced in my car-seat as mommy unbuckled me. I was so excited to play catch!

As soon as he picked me and my feet touched the ground, I began to sprint towards the open field.

"Haha! Little bro's on the run again!" Tanaka laughed.

"Daichi, go get him!" My parents shared a nod before daddy ran after me. I loved playing tag!

But as soon as he caught me, he scooped me up like a bag and we went straight back to the others.

He sighed, putting me down and stared at me. Mommy had a worried look on his face too. "Never run around like that again. We don't want you getting hurt, you almost gave mommy a heart attack."

After a few more minutes of getting ready and eating lunch, we were finally getting to play catch! All my big brothers were practically yelling and high-fiving. I'm too short to be noticed.

Soon, we were playing the game. First, mommy had the ball. He passed it to Tanaka. Tanaka passed it to Nishinoya and he passed it back to him.

"No pass backs!" Yamaguchi whined. Nishinoya then practically shoved the ball at Yamaguchi. Mommy scolded him and the ball was passed to my stupid brother, Tsukishima. He passed it to Kageyama.

That went on for a while, I didn't get a pass at all.

That wasn't fair at all! Everyone was so mean! I started to cry. Soon, daddy came to the rescue. " Kageyama, pass it to your brother!"

I was so ready! I really love catch and now I was gonna catch a ball!

The ball hit me in the face and I fell down.

* * *

I hate catch.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my fanfiction! I plan to have 7 chapters with some plot, but due to some laptop difficulties, that will be on hold. So please, pm or leave a review requesting some ideas for a oneshot. I literally got this idea from watching anime crack. I messed up on their birthdays, so I fixed that up because my idea from before was wack. Sorry. :T**

 **~ Kk**


End file.
